


Surprise Dinner and Bridal Carry

by klawhawser



Series: somebody who catches you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus bridal carries Alec, Rescue, Ten Trails Whump Challenge, Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawhawser/pseuds/klawhawser
Summary: “Why, Alexander? Can’t I bridal carry my injured fiancé back home?” Magnus teased.OrMagnus planned a surprise dinner for his Alexander but he got injured and rescued him.For Ten Trails Whump Challenge by yuckwhump on Tumblr!Trail 7: Road to Recovery – Rescue, October 1st
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: somebody who catches you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945585
Kudos: 71
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	Surprise Dinner and Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> This Malec fic is my take for the first theme on Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Rescue. I'm gonna do the rest of trail 7 with Malec fics. Enjoy!

Magnus hummed to himself, melodic tunes softly permeated throughout his loft. His black-nailed-fingers twirling with magic, preparing a long-awaited dinner with his Alexander. They haven’t had dinner together this week because Alec is busy coordinating with those shadowhunters, restoring some lost archives at the Institute Jace caused by accident. Not that it never happened before, but it’s frustrating enough for Alec that he wanted Magnus’ presence so bad he called him midday just to hear Magnus’ low melodious voice.

Alec had called him this afternoon, telling him he would be home at eight tonight. The archives at the Institute already recovered. This news made him happy Magnus knew Alec would come home tired with an empty stomach. This whole ordeal really took its toll on Alec. Even though Magnus had reminded Alec to not skip meal over and over, Alec just keep skipping his meal. Magnus understood he barely had time to have lunch but sometimes he just wished Alec could took care of himself better.

That’s why Magnus took this opportunity to make a surprise dinner for Alec. Their dining table already lit with tall white candles with flower decoration on it. Plates and silverwares also placed accordingly accompanied by red napkins. The dinner itself wasn’t something so extravagant, just roasted chicken with porcini mushroom sauce, Alec’s favorite, and a bottle of wine Magnus saved for special occasion only. A perfect combination to end the day. Alec would be thrilled to come home to see his fiancé and food together, Magnus mused. He chuckled to himself, imagining Alec’s astonished face, gleaming with awe.

Oh, how he missed Alexander.

Magnus stared absent mindedly at their dining table from the french doors to the balcony. He leaned his side to the door and took his phone from his pocket, glanced at the clock in his phone. He sighed. Still an hour until Alexander come home.

There’s nothing he could do at the moment. He staggered to the coffee table picking up a remote control and plopped himself on the sofa. Those TV programs didn’t interest him. After a while he gave up and closed his eyes. His forearm covering his tired eyes. A nap would be nice, he thought. And so, he tuned out the TV white noise and drifted to dreamless nap.

\--

He woke up with a gasp. Hands rubbing his eyes blearily to clear his drowsiness. Checking his phone, it’s already nine. And Alec still not home yet. His fingers tapped the phone screen, checking for any miscalls and texts from Alec but found none. Maybe Alec forgot to text him, to tell him that he’s going to be late.

_Alexander, where are you?_

Magnus waited for another fifteen minutes to text him again.

_It’s already nine, Alexander._

Still, Alec hadn’t replied to his text. For a minute he considered to call Alec to check on him. But he hesitated what if his call disturbed Alec. This is his Alexander. He wouldn’t be mad if Magnus called him, whatever the situation. With that determination, he tapped Alec’s number and waited for the rings to end.

\--

The wind blows coldly as Alec sprawled on the deserted street of Brooklyn. His pink lips puffed a hot steam as he tucked his hand on the coat’s pocket. Alec knew he’s bound to arrive home an hour ago. His encounter with a rogue vampire on his way home got him into trouble. He didn’t have the energy to stand up and continue the journey back to Magnus’ loft. The pain is too overwhelming to think clearly.

_As he walked around the corner, someone pushed him down, making him startled. His head hits the street pavement but he paid no mind to it. He got back to his feet and hurriedly summoned his seraph blade trying to search for his attacker face. He stunned for a while because in front of him, stood a rogue vampire wanted by the Clave for years._

_“You,” Alec trailed. His grip on the seraph blade’s hilt never faltered. “Why are you here?”_

_“My, my, what a lucky day for me to meet the Head of New York Institute,” She smirked._

_Alec sighed. He just wanted to be in Magnus’ arms. “I don’t really have time for you. What do you want?”_

_“Oh,” She paused. Thinking playfully, tapping her finger on her cheeks as her violet eyes stared back at his._

_“To kill you of course.”_

He looked at his side to see his phone screen almost shattered from the ambush. Next to the phone lied his stele broken into two. Great. Now he couldn’t put iratze on himself. and saw Magnus messages on the home screen.

_[New Messages]_

_[20.42] Magnus: Alexander, where are you?_

_[21.01] Magnus: It’s already nine, Alexander._

He winced as the pain radiates from his ankles and thighs. It’s clearly fractured judging from the visible swelling on the end of his jeans. And those combat boots felt too tight wrapping his feet. He leaned his throbbing head from hitting the pavement to the wall behind him. It’s going to be pain in the ass to walk back.

Suddenly his phone chimed with ringtone Magnus set for him. Without looking the screen, he pressed the phone to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Alexander. Did you get my messages? Where are you? Are you okay?” Magnus inquired. Worry etched heavily in his voice.

“Yeah,” Alec paused. He didn’t really answer his questions. “Got into some trouble earlier, but it’s fine. It’s cleared. I should be there in thirty.” He looked at the state of his fractured ankles and several lacerations on his thighs.

“You don’t sound alright, darling. You want me to open portal for you?” Magnus asked from the other side. He couldn’t really lie to Magnus after all.

“Magnus,” his voice stern. He tried to get up but failed nevertheless. He grunted. “Don’t worry I’m –Ah!”

“Alexander?!” Magnus screamed to the phone as he heard Alec sudden painful gasps. “You’re hurt, aren’t you?” That came out more like a statement than a question, Alec thought.

He huffed.

“It’s not a big deal. Just a scratch on my legs, Magnus.” He was about to continue then realized the line went dead.

“Magnus? Hello?” he looked at the screen and it’s dark. His phone clattered when it hit the ground.

Alec pushed himself upward, for the last time. If he failed then he would wait, wishing for Magnus to come help him. He leaned himself to the wall beside him. The pain worsened and it made his legs wobbled. He took a shaky breath, clenching his jaw, hoping it would make the pain lessened.

He didn’t hear the sound of portal opening a few feet behind him.

“Oh, Alexander. What happened to you?”

Alec turned to see Magnus scanning him from top to bottom, looking for any hidden wound. Alec was silent knowing his wound wasn’t _just a scratch_. He hated to make Magnus worry like this. His ankles seemed swollen and there were some blood patches on his jeans. Magnus shook his head. _His Alexander gonna be the death of him_. Magnus took a step forward toward his Alexander and grazed his cheeks. Alec visibly calmed and leaned into his tender touch. Secretly, Alec got kind of disappointed when his hands were off from his face.

“Your ankles are swollen and I believe it’s fractured, Alexander.” His eyes pointed to his ankles. “Not to mention those scrapes on your arms and some laceration on your thighs. You’re unbelievable sometimes, darling.”

Alec scowled and shrugged his shoulders. Before he realized what was happening to him, he gasped loud.

“Magnus! What are you—”

Magnus swooped him carefully and he was midair. One of Magnus’ arm were behind his knees and the other supported Alec’s back. Gripping it secure, suggesting Alec to lean more to him.

“Why, Alexander? Can’t I bridal carry my injured fiancé back home?” Magnus teased.

“N-No. I mean. I _am very much aware_ that you carrying me. Bridal carrying me to be exact. I must be too heavy, Magnus. Just put me down. I don’t want to tire you” Alec rambled. But it just made Magnus hold Alec tighter.

“Shush now, Alexander. I don’t even need magic nor a stamina rune just to carry a toned man like yourself.” Magnus stated easily. “Now be still, my dearest fiancé. I’m going to take you home.”

Alec nodded then clung his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus was surprised but decided not to show it. He hid his blushing face between Magnus’ cravat-wrapped-neck and shoulder. He could feel the vibration caused by Magnus chuckles. Alexander is so adorable, he thought to himself. “Do you want me to use the usual route or simply by portal, Alexander?”

“No, just use portal Magnus. I can’t let other people see me being carried like this. My stele is broken therefore I can’t glamour myself.”

“Alright then, Alexander. Usual route it is.” He pranced to the main street with a pleased look, waiting for Alec’s reaction.

“Maagnus,” Alec whined. He hid his face deeper on Magnus shoulder. “Please don’t tease me like this.”

Magnus took a hearty laugh as Alec punched his chest playfully. Magnus took one last glance at the scene before him then opened a portal straight to his loft. To their home.

\--

Magnus stepped out from the portal then put his Alexander on the sofa. Magnus crouched and worked quietly; healing wounds scattered in Alexander’s. Alec closed his eye for a minute, warm, tingling feeling enveloped him. He always loved Magnus magic. They felt calming, almost felt like home.

His eyes fluttered open. From the corner of Alec’s hazel eyes, he caught warm glowing light coming from their dining table. It seemed like Magnus planned a dinner for them tonight.

“Oh, I didn’t know we’re gonna have a romantic dinner tonight.” Alec asked. He led Magnus hand, patting a vacant seat next to him.

Magnus plopped down gracefully. Positioning his body so he could face Alec. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise dinner for you. But you got hurt so I had to come for you. What actually happened back there, Alexander?”

Alec took a deep breath. It’s not going to be pretty.

“I was just on my way home. Before I start, I’m sorry I did forget that I was supposed to be home by eight. I never knew scolding Jace would be that fun, I forgot to check the time” Alec grin infected Magnus.

“And after walking for a while, someone pushed me and turned out it was a rogue vampire who’s been wanted by the Clave for years. She snapped and wanted to kill me. So, I fight her. It was hard since she was so agile.” Alec look down on his hand then back at Magnus’.

“She heard the notification when your text was sent. Apparently, she knew you were my boyfriend. That’s why she,” Alec’s voice turned into whisper. “she wanted to make you hurt.”

_“Ooh! A text from your Magnus Bane, Lightwood? Poor him his lover is going to die, killed by Clave’s wanted downworlder.”_

“I didn’t really want to die, Magnus. I don’t want to leave you.” Alec confessed.

Magnus was taken aback. Alec looked really down. It must have been one hell of a fight. Magnus knew he must have fought hard to stay alive. To be back in Magnus’ loving arms.

“It’s alright, Alexander. I won’t let you go, I promise. I’m glad you could make it back to me. It’s enough.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms. Alec welcomed it with open arms, sighing in content. Silence accompanied them and they remained in this position for a while. Then he was reminded with neglected dinner on the dining table.

“Let’s eat, Magnus. I’m starving. What are we having tonight?” Alec asked eagerly. He almost got up from his seat but Magnus stopped him, setting his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“Don’t move, Alexander. We don’t want your injury to worsen. I can simply—” Magnus conjured magic their supposed dinner on dining table to the coffee table in front of them, so Alec could reach easily.

Alec inspected the food in front of him and he beamed. It’s his favorite, Magnus’ roasted chicken with porcini mushroom sauce. His roasted chicken was superior in every aspects and Alec would do just anything for Magnus to cook it for him.

“You know how much I love your roasted chicken, Magnus. But you don’t have to move our dinner here.” Alec paused, his arms flailing wide. “You can just carry me again to the dining table, right?”

Magnus scoffed, now his fiancé teased him. “Now, now. I didn’t know you like it so much when I bridal carry you, hm?”

“Ah, um.” Alec stumbled. His face was full of expression of tenderness. “I guess I have to thank Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn for saving me tonight.”

“Yeah you should, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. You can thank me properly in bed later, if you want.”

Alec laughed, he knew when it comes about Magnus, there had to be bed involved with it. After they had their long-awaited dinner, Magnus decided to magic the dirty dishes. Making sure it was cleaned, they joined their arms, dancing and twirling each other to their bedroom, continuing to their nightly activities.

They didn’t do much sleeping that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I intended for much angst but turned out to have a lot of fluff in it. Sorry if it's not whump enough, I'm still learning. Please do leave kudos and comments if you like! If you do enjoy my writing, please wait for the second theme, Scars, on October 4th. See you later!


End file.
